Deathly Beautiful
by Mrs.McGonagall
Summary: England has always been a proud contry. But when it stars loseing its respect in the wizerding world, they will do everything to get that respect back. Even if it means Releasing Bellatrix LeStrange...


_**Deathly Beautiful by Mrs. McGonagall**_

_**Chapter 1: Are you in or out beautiful?**_

"We have to do this," the head of International Affairs said looking sternly at the men and woman gathered around the table in the Ministry of Magic's meeting room.

"No, we do not," Head of Auror's Alastor "mad-eye" Moody said in a barking tone, "we can just ask any pretty pureblood to enter the Paget."

"Yes, I suppose we could, however, none would be quite as qualified as her." The Head of Treasury said looking at the Minister. All the Heads of departments were gathered with a few members of the Wizengamote to discuss an urgent matter.

Many European countries had started a beauty Paget and were soon going to start a competition for the title of Miss/MS Witchcraft. The catch, only pureblood witches could compete.

When England didn't automatically join, the other countries had started criticizing and saying that England was growing weak and losing its power and respect in the warding world. England couldn't let anything like that be said about it, so they decided to join. They now only needed to find the perfect candidate. However, the perfect candidate was currently in Azkaban and was marked as a killer and a Death Eater.

This was the reason that they were gathered for. They could both pull Bellatrix out of Azkaban and win back respect for England, or leave Bellatrix in prison and hope some other pureblood will win. So far, it was an even tie on the votes. Half of the people present wanted her to be kept in Azkaban. The other half wanted to take her out and let her compete. However, there were an uneven number of members present. And one person hadn't voted yet. That person was Albus Dumbledore. The person mentioned was currently staring intently at the celling and not paying attention to the men and woman around him. However, his thoughts were interrupted when the room was suddenly filled with the cry of "Albus!"

Professor Dumbledore looked startled for a second but then looked at the people around him.

"Yes?" he said with a questioning gaze at the people around him.

"You are the only one who hasn't voted on the subject of 's release. Your vote could either keep her in Azkaban, or release a murderous woman who joined You-know-who, killed countless, and tortured the Longbottom's into insanity!" The minister of magic Cornelius Fudge said turning red at the end of his sentence with a look of furry that was quite unbecoming to his already unattractive face. (He was the first one to vote against releasing Bellatrix)

"Oh decisions, decisions. Hmmm…. You want to preserve the respect that England has, sorry, had on Europe, and Mrs. LeStrange is the only candidate that will or has the most chances of winning. Hm… my vote is to let Mrs. LeStrange out. If you are worried about the safety of others, just make sure to have auror's with her at all times." Professor Dumbledore looked at the men and woman gathered around him. His eyes settled on the minister before he finished his speech. " Besides, I am sure she is going to do more than just win the competition and help bring back England's respect and power over Europe." With that said, he simple rose, and left without another glance or word at the people at the meeting.

"So…." Mad-Eye Moody said breaking the pregnant pause that had settled over them, "when shall we go get Mrs. LeStrange?" Everyone looked momentarily shocked at his words but before the ones who had voted against freeing Mrs. LeStrange could start making a scandal about it, the Minister spoke up.

"Tonight. Tonight one of Azkaban's most dangerous criminal's swill be released."

_**A/N **__**so this story came to mind when I was watching "Toddlers and Tiaras", and thought it would be a fun/dramatic story to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and p-lease let me know if I should continue. P.s please review! ~Mrs. McGonagall p.s.s sorry it's so short.**_


End file.
